ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ElishuaJansen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ninjago Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the General Nuckal page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Admin Rights plz.[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) 22:31, June 6, 2011 (UTC) こんにちは、likutaの複数形Tarkairadan！日本からのご挨拶！ --19999bug I came I'm here! 1999バグ|トークページ| |ブログ 00:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Username template To get it to work, you have to paste the following code into MediaWiki:Common.js: /* Replaces with the name of the user browsing the page. Requires copying Template:USERNAME. */ function UserNameReplace() { if(typeof(disableUsernameReplace) != 'undefined' && disableUsernameReplace || wgUserName null) return; $("span.insertusername").html(wgUserName); } addOnloadHook(UserNameReplace); /* End of the replacement */ [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 04:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you want to adopt it, you can go to Wikia:Project:Adoption requests to ask to become the site's new b'crat, assuming the old one's been inactive. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 15:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Uh, yeah. Hey thanks for the info! I put in a request to adopt the wiki, and it has already gone through! If you want, I can give you Bureacrat status as well. I will also let Wiki Metru Forums know I have adopted this wiki, and see if they want to try to add it to their family!!! King Joe CHFW B'crat, Say somethin to me! 20:46, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the B'crat team! King Joe CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master Say somethin to me! 22:26, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? So now you're B'Crat, and you haven't made any edits since. Where are you??? King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 15:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah. That's understandable. Thanks for helping me to make this wiki awesome!!! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 21:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget, you can delete pages too! You have the same powers as me. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 15:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Frakjaw That would be fantastic if you could make that template. Also, could you help me make the Manual of Style? King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 12:58, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Why shouldn't there be sections on Lego Universe here? Ninjago happens in the Lego Universe, and you are editing out everything that happens after the minimovies. I'm the one who added the part about Lord Garmadon having the skeletons mine Maelstrom Ore from Crux Prime and everything after that. 03:58, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Makuta Teridan, I was just wondering, can I be an admin sensei? Or do I have to earn being an admin by proving I can contribute daily? I intend to visit and edit the wiki daily. Thanks very much! NinjaOfLightning 08:52, November 10, 2011 (UTC)|\|||\|JA-0F-|_|G|-|T|\|||\|GNinjaOfLightning 08:52, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: That would be a good idea, except for one thing: You and I don't even have 300 edits, much less 600! Let's not assign an edit count, and state that they have to have been active on the wiki for two, maybe even three months (Less chance of promoting someone who won't stick around) and must use good grammar. Maybe rollback can be given for one month and good grammar. Also, I believe the Lego Universe stuff should be added, only in a special subsection, or another page, such as Lord Garmadon (Lego Universe). But now that LU's ending, it may become redundant. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 16:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Shykid Take it easy with Shykid. I have already spoken to him about the categories, I just haven't had the time to erase them yet. He's just a new wikia user. Over time, he will become a great editor, he just needs a little help. Side issue: What would you think of changing the name of the wiki to NinjagoPedia? It's just an idea that's been buzzing around in my think tank. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 15:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I promise I will never edit anything again. Shykid 23:10, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure, give it a shot. And let up on Shykid. I think he could become a great user, he just needs some help. I don't want him to stop editing.King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 17:45, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I might join again. Anyways, I heard you and King Joe is making a logo for this wiki, can I draw the logo? I love drawing. Shykid 22:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, one question, do I have to draw the LEGO logo on it since Ninjago is owned by LEGO? Shykid 21:04, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Bioniclejaller What do you think about promoting Bioniclejaller to Admin? He's done some great work on the site. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 17:39, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Already did! :P I just wanted to see if you were cool with it first. I told him that too. It'll be a nice surprise for him when he logs back it. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 00:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) You mean the pages about the elements? I'm not sure about those yet, but leave em. I do think that the pages about LU should stay if we can make it work right. Just because it's dying doesn't mean it shouldn't be talked about. We can use the Lego Universe wiki for reference, as long as we don't directly copy and pass from there. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 00:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Colors I will try to work on it. For now, hold shift and press refresh. It might work. If not, I will still work on it. Jon002 Request for Rights I have added the page. It is locked to prevent anyone from editing it (except B'crats and Admins). I have made it where a user can create a request, and other users vote on them. You use the Support, Neutral, or Oppose templates when voting. Check it out here. Tell me how it is. Jon002 Re: Blogs I disabled the blogs so we can link on BZP. That will hopefully bring more users in. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 01:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Content I was wondering, the new Ninjago: Rise of the Snake episodes are on YouTube (they have aired in other countries). Since they have aired, would they be Leaked Content? Jon002 Can I add the Wikibar? [[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) 00:08, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I will invite people to edit and see.[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) 15:11, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Sry Sorry I have been away so long. School has gotten crazy! I hope to be more active over the next couple of weeks. Jon002